


Panic Attack Cuddles

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: Holster and Ransom get into a routine of sharing a bed after one of Ransom's panic attacks.





	Panic Attack Cuddles

  
    It was Exam Season. Again. Holster knew to be ready for one of Ransom's panic attacks. Ransom would get panic attacks each semester from stress build-up; and Holster took it to himself to protect him.

    Holster lied in bed, the lights were off, but he couldn't sleep.He wasn't sure why, and he wasn't sure if Ransom had went to bed or not.  
    Suddenly, he heard a shuffle. It seemed to be coming from below him. Furrowing his eyebrows, Holster sat up and switched on the desk light.

    Holster frowned when he saw Ransom lying on the ground, shaking slightly with papers surrounding him. Holster grabbed his glasses, sliding them onto his face; before getting up and carefully and walking his way to Ransom.

    Holster gently bent down, and carefully placed a hand on Ransom's back. "Hey, buddy. You need to get to bed, and calm down. It's getting late. I'm going to help you."

    Holster stood up and gently grabbed Ransom, helping him stand. Holster slung Ransom's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk over to the bunk beds. In his panicked state, Ransom said nothing, but let himself be guided by his best friend.

    Holster sat him down on the lower bunk. "Okay, Ransom. Look at me, okay?" Ransom turned his gaze to Holster after a few seconds.

    "Breathe with me." Holster instructed. "In, 1, 2, 3, 4...And out, 1, 2, 3, 4.." Soon, Ransom had steadied his breathing. They sat in silence for a moment, before Ransom got up.     "Thanks, Holster." He said, before climbing up to his own bed.

    Holster stretched over, turning the light off. About 5 minutes passed before Holster felt the bed begin to shake slightly. "Ransom...?" He called out. No response.

   Holster turned on the light and stepped out of bed once again. He climbed up into the top bunk, to see Ransom having another panic attack. Holster sat Ransom up and helped him steady his breathing.

   Holster went back down and turned off the light. Then slightly fumbled back to the ladder. Holster hesitated before heading up.

    "I'm gonna sleep up here with you tonight." Holster started. "Just in case you start to panic again." He finished, quickly. He felt Ransom shift over, making room for Holster. He went and got under the covers next to Ransom, shifting to give Ransom as much room as possible.

   After a couple minutes, Ransom shivered slightly. "Why is it so cold in here..?" He whispered. Holster tossed around gently, and hesitated slightly before taking his arms and wrapping them around Ransom's torso.

   "What are you doing?" With that, Holster's eyes snapped open. He just realized what he was doing.

   "Oh god. I'm sorry. Because you were cold... I wasn't thinking. This is probably really weird. I'll stop---" Holster rambled, moving his arms away.

    "No! Uh... No. Don't... It's actually kinda nice..." Ransom slightly pleaded. Shrugging, Holster wrapped his arms around Ransom again, and he felt Ransom press himself closer. They both fell asleep quickly.

\-------

    It was the next evening, Holster was downstairs watching television. Ransom was already upstairs. He yawned, and got up and stretched, deciding it was time for him to head up to bed. He turned off the TV and headed for the attic.

  "Hey, Rans." Holster spoke while closing the door.

   "Hi. You going to bed?" Ransom asked.   
    "Yea. Getting tired." He replied, pulling on his flannel pajama pants.

   "Now that you say it, i'm going to get to bed too. Tomorrow is our first exam..." Ransom said, pushing away from the desk.

    As Holster was settling in bed, Ransom turned to him. "Hey.. Holtz?" Ransom spoke, quieter than normal.

    Holster looked at him. "What's up?"

    "Can I... God this is hard to say. Can I sleep with you tonight? Not to be weird! I slept much easier last night... I understand if you say no." Ransom babbled.

    Instead of replying, Holster shifted over, and opened his arms. Ransom didn't move at first. "Well what are you waiting for?" Holster chuckled slightly when Ransom smiled in relief.

   Ransom climbed into bed and settled. This time, Ransom was facing Holster, his head resting on Holster's chest. Holster put his arm under Ransom, and fell asleep easy.

\------

    They woke up with their legs tangled together. Falling asleep in the same bed in a cuddling position every night just became a routine. They would try to sleep separately at first, but the bed would feel to empty. One or the other would sneak into the same bed.

   Going away separately was the worst. They wound up Skype calling each other and falling asleep on the Skype call each night.

\--------

   A fateful night in their Senior Year. Holster thought Ransom was asleep, and Holster gently pressed his lips to Ransom's forehead.

    Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on his own. Holster felt actual sparks. His eyes snapped open and then reflexively closed, as Holster gripped Ransom and pulled him closer.

     Ransom broke the kiss, burying his head in the crook of Holster's neck; trying to catch his breath.

     "Holster... I... I love you." Ransom finally spoke. With that, Holster attempts to pull Ransom even closer, tangling their legs together.

     "I love you, too." This was met with silence, before Holster chuckled slightly. "Why did it take us this long to realize?"

     Ransom laughed. "I don't know, Holtz. But I'm glad we did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months back and never posted it anywhere.


End file.
